OAR Training Video: Origin of Awesome
by Retronaut
Summary: The Transformers: Infestation and Animorphs crossover. Note: The aforementioned properties have a minor role in the story. This story is about the history of an Original Corporation called OAR. For people who are confused of the nature of O.A.R. and any related original character. Based off of the Krusty Krab Training Video. Original Corporation: Get it? OC.
1. Welcome AbOARd

O.A.R has just finished its newest Zurk training video. "What is a Zurk and O.A.R.?" you ask. It will all be explained within the video.

In the video, a countdown clip played from three to one.

"Welcome aboard," a voice introduced. "If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say, Congratulations! You have recently been created by the **O**rganization of Mostly **A**lien **R**obots or O.A.R for short, and this is your first official day of training."

"Can I defend the multiverse now?" an unknown robot pleaded.

This robot's name was Retronaut. Retronaut was a very strange thing, his head resembled a helmet, and had raptor like feet. He was gifted with god-like power, even cloning other beings' powers within him. The robot is sometimes teased for his crazy name. Under the visor, a speaker system and one crimson eye rest, though this could change at any time.

"Oh no, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to defend the multiverse," the narrating voice asserted. "As you can see by this graph… (Suddenly, a giraffe appears.) Ahem. Graph. (A graph appears. A spaceship is moving up.) You have been employed in one of the most generally successful companies ever. But it didn't get that way over night. No, the story of O.A.R. is the story of one deity's hard work, perserverance, vision, determination and sweat.

"You may think that Mr. Crichax MacTranswarp, owner and founder of O.A.R Inc., has always been the wizard he is today. Ha, ha, ha! WRONG!

"Crichax was made as a mere plaything for the malevolent Elder Gods from the H.P. Lovecraft Cthulhu Mythos book series. After nearly a thousand years, in 1993, the fateful day came when the gods gave Crichax a spark. Crichax took a stand against evil and teleported to Z-Space from the Animorphs. In his trip to Z-Space, Crichax built a floating fortress with all the necessities."

This floating fortress resembles Saturn in shape. It was not as huge as the planet, being only as tall as a small apartment building. The paint finish was gold, with gray flecking certain areas. The rooms inside include a lab, living room, conference room, and kitchen.

"After that change of events," the voice elaborated, "Crichax stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. But then his luck changed that same year when he exited his citadel and acquired _(Rimshot plays)_ an abandoned ship in Z-Space and with a few minor alterations, the first O.A.R. factory was born. Sounds like a lot of…"

"Hoopla!" a voice interjected.

"Sounds like a lot of…"

"Hoopla!"

"Sounds like a…"

"Hoopla!"

The camera scrolled left and to the narrator's surprise, the voice was a hovering robot. This robot had a mainly purple color; it being located on the arms, body and head. For a lower half it had an elongated green cone. Its other strange parts include a non-retractable purple mouth guard and purple shoulder spikes. There were two sets of the spikes; one set was situated on the upper arm; the other was truly located on the shoulder and functioned as a missle launcher. This was a type of Zurk.

"Hoopla!" the Zurk yelled.

Someone offscreen threw a brick at the Zurk.

"Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over a little villain, right? Ha, ha, ha. WRONG!"


	2. Modernization

"To keep up with today's demanding villains," the Narrator explained, "no expense has been spared to acquire all the latest achievements in weapons techology."

Then, Crichax in human form walked in the room. Strangely, he resembled the Chompy Mage from Skylanders, only boasting sparkled gold attire and without a staff.

"(holds up a lightsaber in his left hand) This here's an advanced melee fighting mechanism," Crichax explained. "(now holding some freeze rays) These are high-quality temperature management devices. Imported. And most importantly, (walks up to a group of robots) You get your state-of-the-art Zurk units. Now, are you gonna request something or just stand there?"

"All of this modernization seems a little overwhelming, doesn't it?" Narrator asked. "Well, luckily for you, I will explain what a Zurk is.

"Zurk Schematics. If you are watching this, you are a Zurk soldier and only a Zurk soldier. There are three types of Zurk, Jet Zurk, Cycle Zurk and Tank Zurk. All Zurk are inspired by Transformers: Beast Machines. To signifiy leaders from soldiers, yellow marks appear on some parts of the body.

"Tank Zurks are bruisers, heavy on weapons and light on agility. Their default color is blue, with red marks dotting the body. Their leader colors are yellow stripes on their shoulders.

"Cycle Zurk and Jet Zurk are acrobats compared to the Tank model, but do not contain much in the ammuniton department. A Jet Zurk was the one that yelled "Hoopla!". Jet Zurks' leader stripes adorn their shoulders and near the bottom of their cone tail. Cycle Zurk are basically motorized unicycles with humanoid torsos.

"This doesn't leave the room but Crichax actually stole the Zurk name from Zemerik, leader of the Sark in Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Now, Zemerik has a grudge against O.A.R. for it."

The scene changes to Retronaut and Computer standing next to Taunorter in the middle of the main room. But if modernization is the heart of O.A.R., then employees are the liver, gallbladder and spleen. [close-up of Retronaut and Computer] Let's see if you got what it takes. Hmmm, poised, confident, and gazes that say, "Hello world! Give us your best shot!" You've got the makings of good employees, Crichaxson Brothers! But for every good employee, there is one who is not so good. [close-up of Taunorter reading his evil domination magazine] Let's see, inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the visor. Look carefully at the "I Really Wish I Weren't Here Right Now!" button. There's a name for employees like this, but we'll call him Taunorter.

"I'm getting paid overtime for this acting job, right?" Taunorter demanded.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Crichax exclaimed

"(Looks at audience) By the way, I'm normally an evil overlord and an enemy of O.A.R. I just need some money. And the odd part about this is that they're lending it."


End file.
